Apprentice of Evil
by John Chubb
Summary: When it comes to being evil Douglas Davenport learned from the...well, best.


_Disclaimer:Do not own Airwolf. Universal does. Do not own Lab Rats. Disney does. This storyis just for enjoyment so enjoy. Plus I like to think this story could be a seed that could grow into a bigger set of stories, whether by me or another writer. Whether the seed will grow remains to be seen._

The Apprentice of Evil

by John Chubb

Red Star Development Lab 1980's

Dr. Charles Henry Moffett sat at his desk going over the technical specifications his assistants had drawn up in final assessments to the design of Airwolf. Most of what he had seen was deemed beneath him. But there was some promising designs.

He looked at the works of Harlan Jenkins, who was working on the weapons systems, to the Airwolf prototype. He had found a way to incorporate 14 weapons onto the chopper. There was also the possibility of a laser, but Moffett decided he would leave that for another time. It was always good to keep something on a drawing board...just in case.

When he got to the computer designs he was astonished. The design before him seemed to rival the works Rudy Wells had done for the O.S.I. in terms of bionics and computers. Moffett had wanted to get Wells, but Wells had no wish to work with Moffett. If anything, Wells thought Moffett should have been thrown into the deepest, darkest hole and never be allowed to see sunlight. Especially when he heard what happened to some female interns at White Sands when he worked on Project:Proteus.

Moffett looked at the designs. They were done by a young computer protoge named Douglass Davenport. A genius that Moffett thought had...similar views to the world as he had. A genius Moffett could take under his wing...for a time.

Moffett had plans for Airwolf once it was completed and testing was finished. Those plans would not be deterred. But there was nothing to say he could not help in the development of such...young genius. Calling for an assistant, a male assistant as Moffett wasn't allowed any women aides due to his history, he called for Douglas Davenport in his office.

The young man then came in and looked at Moffett. "You wanted to see me?" Moffett nodded and motioned for Douglas to have a seat.

"I've seen your designs Mr. Davenport." Moffett had said. "I see the work of an artist in them." Davenport smirked and said "I thought 'genius' was a better term."

"That too." Moffett had said. "It is said that an artist speaks through his work, as does genius. And I think your genius is one that speaks to me."

"Does it now?" Douglas asked. "And what does it say?"

Moffett then brought an evil smile to his lips as he said "Plenty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

As Moffett and his team continued to work on Airwolf he and Davenport took on a teacher/student relationship. Douglas saw new ways to look at the world. New approaches to his innovations. Approaches some might view 'sinister' or 'villainous'. But then at the time of the Cold War villains often could be considered 'patriots'...for the right price.

And if the villain had innovations to offer. The genius Moffett had made him indispensible, so they tried to rehabilitate him instead of imprison him. Douglas smiled as he imagined the day when Archangel of the FIRM would see how well the 'rehabilitation' worked.

Douglas learned so much from Moffett. When Moffett told Douglas his plans to steal Airwolf and go to Libya Douglas wanted to go as well, but Moffett insisted Douglass remain behind. "The time will come when you will share your genius." Moffett said. "I am amazed at your work in bionics. It almost rivals that of Rudy Wells."

"Wells is still working with a chemistry set compared to me." Douglas gloated. But he saw the wisdom in Moffett's words. He said nothing as Moffett went on his Red Star Practice run before Archangel and a Senator named Dietz.

Afterwards the Red Star Complex was destroyed. Dietz and most of the staff at Red Star was dead. Moffett then took Airwolf and fled to Libya, until Stringfellow Hawke retrieved it and dealt with Moffett...with extreme prejudice.

But Douglas Davenport leaarned his lessons well.

In the years to come he would create three bionic kids and implant them with bionic chips. His brother Donald would take them away as Douglas wanted to sell them to terrorist nations for war purposes. Donald thought the kids could be heroes and wanted to give them that chance.

Douglas was furious that his brother took his creations, but the evils Douglas had caused brought authorities down on him. So much that he had to be declared dead.

But Douglas learned at the feet of a master. A master genius. A master of evil.

And Donald Davenport and the three bionic kids would learn that Douglas had learned his lessons well.


End file.
